Aftermath
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Fangtasia is bombed after hours. Much lighter than I was intending, but I think it still works...


**A/N: I was thinking how there's a few stories (including one of mine) that deal with Pam being injured, so I decided to injure Eric instead. It didn't quite turn out how I thought it would, but I hope you still enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Aftermath_  
**

The first thing she became aware of was the hard ground that she was lying on.

The second thing she became aware of was that she was being pinned down by something heavy.

The third thing she became aware of was that she could open her eyes which she proceeded to do, slowly and painfully.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, another moment for them to register the devastation around her and barely a moment after that to realise that she was cradled in her Maker's arms and it was him who pinned her to the ground.

She groaned and shut her eyes again, still not comprehending her surroundings properly.

She heard a hiss of pain and felt the hand under her head shift slightly. She opened her eyes to find that her Maker had woken.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his own face contorted slightly in pain.

She shook her head, "Just confused," she paused to take another cursory look around the room, "what happened?"

"Suicide bomber," he said simply.

"The Fellowship?" she asked and he nodded.

His expression became concerned again as he assessed her, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Only if you don't get off me," she told him dryly.

He winced as he tried to move off her, "I don't think I can," he admitted, slumping back on top of her.

"Hold on a moment," she said and, as gently as possible, she rolled them over so that their positions were reversed.

She stood up and held out her hand to him, he took it and she helped him to his feet. He swayed a little but righted himself.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped, "don't worry," he added in a calmer tone.

She turned from where he was leaning on the bar to look around the rest of the room. Patches of blood indicated that the other vampires who had been in the room hadn't been so lucky. The rest was mostly debris and various silver and wooden pieces of shrapnel.

She was startled from her assessment of the damage by a loud crash and she turned to find that her Maker had fallen over, taking the remaining bar stools with him as he did so.

At any other time she probably would have laughed at his predicament, but not today.

She watched as he shook his head in bewilderment before looking up at her, "Apparently I was more wounded than I had thought," he commented.

"You think?" was her only response before she moved to help him stand. She glanced at his back as she did so and gasped, "Eric…" she began but he cut her off with a wave of his hand as she helped him sit down.

"It's nothing," he assured her, "I have suffered worse."

She pursed her lips, "That's really not the point."

"Don't fuss," he said, indicating for her to stop staring at his back.

"I can't help it, I'm a woman first and a vampire second," she told him.

"That must be why you never listen," he muttered.

"Funny."

"I'm a funny guy," he said with an almost triumphant smile as one of the pieces of shrapnel dropped from his back and onto the floor.

Satisfied that he was healing, Pam moved off to start cleaning up some of the mess, keeping an eye on him as she did so.

"What would you do if I asked you to suck them out?" he asked after a moment.

"I'd probably tell you to drop dead," she said flatly as she righted some of the tables.

"Too late," he quipped, before turning serious, "shame, it worked on Sookie."

"I'm not Sookie Stackhouse."

He regarded her for a long moment, before favouring her with a crooked smile, "No, you're not."

They fell into companionable silence as Pam continue to clean up the destruction and Eric sat at the bar, healing.

"What are we going to do about this?" Pam asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Well, you have been looking for an excuse to redecorate."

"Eric…"

"I'll handle it, don't worry," he assured her.

Pam pursed her lips and looked like she was about to protest. His small hiss of pain as another piece of shrapnel dropped from his back changed her mind. "You should rest," she said decisively, "I'll take you home."

"No, I can get home myself," he stated, making to go.

Pam stopped him with a look, "Don't even think about it. The last thing you need is to suddenly drop out of the sky."

"Well, when you put it like that…" he began sarcastically.

She smirked at his petulant expression as she helped him to his feet, "Try not to bleed all over my car," she said as she led the way out of _Fangtasia_.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that," she promised in return as she turned off the lights (those that were still working anyway) and they disappeared into the night.


End file.
